Encounter of the Sporish Kind
by mah29732
Summary: What happens when Manny and Frida are abducted by a Grox ship and the captain wishes to give them a demonstration of their abilities to take control of planets? Can El Tigre handle an alien empire?
1. UFO Over Miracle City

Encounter of the Sporish Kind

Chapter 1: UFO Over Miracle City

It was quite an average day for the people of Miracle City, as dawn was approaching from the east, a strange craft appeared not far from the Earth's atmosphere. Up above on the strange ship, a strange cyborged, lizard like creature who was the captain was observing Miracle City. His compatriots on board his ship were also quite curious as well.

"My fellow Grox" bellowed the captain, "I believe we have found the right sort of primitive planet which we can occupy, and be used against our enemies, this tiny blue planet right here."

"But sir, it's not the right sort of planet for us to colonize" remarked one of the Grox technicians.

Angered by being even challenged by a fellow crew member, the large lizard-like cyborg creature marched toward him.

"Are you questioning my authority?" asked the captain.

"Er, no sir, I'm just saying that we won't be able to survive" replied the technician.

"Take this mutineer to the air vent, and shoot him out to space" ordered the captain in a ruthless manner to some of the soldiers.

"No, wait!" cried the technician as he was trying to hang on while the soldiers were removing him, "We can take this planet's resources here!"

"Hmm" thought the captain, "stop, let me think about this. The high command would promote me to an admiral of an amarda for this. On second thought, don't have that technician be blown into space, I got a better idea."

Meanwhile, back to Miracle City, the sun rose from the east. The sun's bright light then beamed down, and penetrated to the Rivera household, to which poor Manny had quite a rough night.

"Hey Manny" said Rodolfo who was in his White Pantera outfit in his usual trench coat suit, "time to get up, or you'll be late for school."

"Please, not now, I had a rough night" replied Manny in a tired voice.

"Oh, did you fight many super villains?" asked Rodolfo.

"That's the point, I'm just bored of doing the same things over and over again, I wish something more interesting would pop up" replied Manny.

But unfortunately for Manny, he was about to get his wish. The ship carrying the Grox captain quickly applied its cloaking device just in case even if the primitive Earth military did manage to detect its presence.

"Sir, we have entered the Earth's atmosphere" said one of the technicians whom was wearing some sort of a mask to breath.

"Good" replied the captain who also was wearing a similar mask, "we're going to make contact with these primitives, and soon they'll be working for us soon enough."

Back in Miracle City, Manny had just finished breakfast and was walking to school when Frida joined him along the way.

"So what's the plan for today, skip school?" asked Frida.

"Been there, done that" replied Manny.

"Oh come on, there must be something we can do" said Frida.

Suddenly, the Grox ship emerged right over Miracle City. It was quite a strange space craft, something for which neither Manny or Frida had ever seen. It was heavily armored, with quite a number of hi-tech weapons even for a mere scouting ship.

"Now let's see" said the captain as he began to observe from below, "which one of these future subjects of our empire shall be the first ones to greet us."

As the captain glared down, he noticed both Manny and Frida, as innocent as they could be, yet as the two continued walking toward school, the two never noticed a large shadow was over them.

"Hey Manny did it just get dark here?" asked Frida.

"No, why?" replied Manny, to which he then promptly looks up and notices the strange object floating in the sky, "What the heck is that?!"

"I don't know man, but I don't want to stick here to find out!" cried Frida.

The two ran for their lives, as the strange flying object followed them. The Grox captain had an evil smile upon his face noticing that he was causing panic among the future subjects of the Grox Empire. Suddenly, a strange light of some sort emerged from the ship, and targeted both Manny and Frida who both found themselves to be levitating in mid-air.

"Manny, what are we going to do, we're going to be abducted!" cried Frida.

"I know what to do, El Tigre!" cried Manny as he changed himself into his El Tigre suit.

But it was too late even for that, the two soon found themselves in quite a smoggy, and nearly toxic environment.

"Manny, I can't breath, who can breath in this stuff?!" cried Frida.

Suddenly some strange breathing helmets came right on them, to which they suddenly could breath. As the two soon found themselves on the strange ship, they both could hear footsteps coming straight toward them, big and loud footsteps. As the cargo hatch doors opened up, both Manny and Frida were shocked to see a strange creature emerging.

"Aliens!" cried Manny.

"Aliens cool, I mean, oh no!" cried Frida.

"Ah, please forgive is for intruding on your turf" said the Grox captain who was trying to trick Manny and Frida into being nice, "we are of a peaceful alien race known as the Grox, we only wish to come to your planet to study it."

"Cool, a bunch of aliens are going to study us" said Frida.

"Me and my fellow Grox comrades all wish to do is really take a few of your resources if you wouldn't mind having us change the terraform of your planet, that's all" said the captain who gave an evil smile.

"Er, I don't know if we should really be talking to someone like this" said Manny.

"Uh, just how the heck are you going to change the, er, terraform?" asked Frida.

"Why, I'm glad you've ask that question" replied the captain, to which two Grox soldiers came into the scene, "take these two to the bridge of the ship, we're going to travel to another planet in the solar system to give them a demonstration of our methods."

"Oh boy, we're going to travel the galaxy!" cried Frida with joy.

"And miss school!" added Manny quite in a happy mood.

The Grox ship then lifts up away from Miracle City, and off to a nearby planet to give two of its future subjects a demonstration of the power of the Grox Empire.


	2. Giving A Demonstration

Chapter 2: Giving A Demonstration

On the Grox ship, both Manny and Frida were both excited that they were being abducted by aliens. They had thought that these aliens known as the Grox would be friendly aliens, yet as the ship was heading to what seem like one of the many moons of Jupiter, the two glared down at one of the windows of the ship and noticed that this particular moon on Jupiter would be at least compatible for life.

"So did you come here to take us to greet other alien species?" asked Frida to the Grox captain.

"Not exactly" replied the captain as he gave an evil grin to which he then turned to a technician, "give them the demonstration we've been talking about so much."

Suddenly outside the ship, a strange missile was launched, it hurled through the sky of the moon, and landed right on the ground quite hard.

"What, that's it?" asked Manny who was a bit disappointed.

"Patience" replied the captain.

After the rocket crashed right into the ground, some very strange clouds emerged from the rocket itself. Then the technicians were signaled to launch more of the same strange missiles. At least a dozen of them were fired penetrating the surface of the moon itself. The water on the moon then began to slowly disappear before the eyes of both Manny and Frida.

"Cool!" shouted both Manny and Frida.

"Oh, I don't think it gets that way, it gets a little bit dry" said the captain.

Suddenly the ice began to rapidly melt, along with the water itself also disappearing from the scene. The entire scene on the moon then immediately changed, with horrible toxic gases emerging from the moon's surface. A strange shocking face came right on both poor Manny and Frida as they suddenly realized what was really going on.

"You're never going to do this to our home planet!" cried Manny, "This I swear!"

"Ha, kid you're out of luck here, that strange suit of yours won't be able to stop us Grox, we Grox will rule the entire galaxy, and we'll step on any species that dares stand in our way, namely ones like you" replied the captain.

"We'll see about that" said Manny.

Manny then extended his arm, and grabbed the face of the Grox captain. He then immediately smashed it right on the computer console, to which both Manny and Frida then began to run away from the scene.

"Get those two!" cried the captain to the soldiers.

The soldiers immediately charged toward both Manny and Frida whom were running for their lives.

"We got to find a way out of here!" cried Frida.

"But how?" asked Manny as he was busy fighting off the Grox soldiers.

"Well, there is always an escape pod of some sort" replied Frida.

"Let's find that escape pod then" said Manny.

Both Manny and Frida raced for their lives on the ship itself. There were Grox soldiers everywhere on the ship, and no matter how many times Manny managed to use his claws from his El Tigre suit to knock them down and disable their weapons, there were always more Grox soldiers that immediately came in a response.

"There's no way out, it's like they're coming out of some sort of a portal or something!" cried Frida.

"Come on" said Manny as he went down one hallway and noticed a row of escape pods, "I think we've found out exit."

"It's about time, let's get the heck out of here" said Frida.

As the two fried open a hatch of an escape pod, the Grox soldiers had immediately busted right into the scene armed with some hi-tech laser weapons.

"Not so fast you weak species, you'll never get off this ship" said one of the soldiers.

"You're a bit late on that" laughed Frida as she closed the hatch of the escape pod.

"How the heck do we control this?!" cried Manny as he noticed some strange buttons and an unfamiliar language.

"It's just like one of those flight simulator video games" replied Frida, "I'll take over from here."

As the escape pod took off from the ship, the captain of the ship was quite furious as he managed to recover from Manny's surprise attack.

"Go after them!" cried the captain.

"Launching the fighters" said a technician.

Back with the escape pod, Frida managed to easily control the pod itself, as it was finally heading back where Earth was located. Suddenly a few fighters from the ship emerged, and began to give chase.

"Er, Frida, I think we got company!" cried Manny as he noticed a few of the fighters on their tail.

"Don't worry, I'll head into hyper space and loose them" replied Frida.

Frida then immediately then began to press a few buttons, to which the escape pod then began to boost itself away from the fighters. The captain of the Grox ship then smashed his claws right on the computer console in quite anger.

"You fools, you let them escape, I can't wait to have the commander of the fleet hear from this" said the captain.

Suddenly an image of the admiral of the Grox fleet appeared on a large computer screen.

"Did you manage to capture a few of these Earthlings?" asked the admiral.

"Well, er, we did but they managed to somehow escape from us" replied the captain as he began to sweat.

"Incompetent fool!" barked the admiral, "We needed those specimen from Earth, to look at what sort of weaknesses the dominant species has."

"But sir, you don't understand, that tiny Earth creature managed to overpower me" replied the captain.

"No excuses!" roared the admiral, "Look, I'm too busy to reprimand you, since my fleet is prepared to head to the solar system in question, I'll deal with you when I arrive there."

The computer screen then immediately goes blank after the message.

"Sir, are you okay?" asked one of the technicians.

"Leave me be!" bellowed the captain as he pushed the technician aside, "I got a bad feeling we're biting off more than we can chew."

Meanwhile back on the escape pod, Frida was having the time of her life controlling it steering the escape pod through a belt of asteroids and immediately heading straight toward a familiar blue planet.

"Dude, wake up, we're home" said Frida to Manny who was a bit tired.

"We're home, we got to warn everyone about these aliens!" cried Manny.

"Duh, that's what I'm trying to do here" replied Frida.


	3. Warning of Invasion

Chapter 3: Warning of Invasion

Both Manny and Frida wanted to warn the citizens of Miracle City and the rest of the residents on planet Earth about the impending invasion by the Grox Empire. However, the first task for the two was trying to land the escape pod they had managed to get in back on the blue planet in question.

"So how the heck are we going to land this thing?" asked Manny to Frida.

"Hmm" replied Frida as she began to look at the controls on the escape pod's console, "let me figure this out first, it might take me a few minutes, but I'll be able to do it."

Back on Earth, in Miracle City at the local middle school which both Frida and Manny both attended Vice Principal Chakal was quite angry that he knew that both Frida and Manny both skipped class. A few minutes as he waited impatiently in his office, the Rivera and Saurez families enter the scene. Police Chief Emilano Saurez was equally upset along with his counterpart Rodolfo Rivera that their offspring had skipped class.

"We came just as soon as you called" said Rodolfo as he along with Maria and also the Puma Loco sat down.

"Skipping class, bah, what sort of punishment is Manny going to get, it's not like he can be taken to jail for this" said the Puma Loco.

"Oh, but we do have a truant laws on the books" said Emilano, "that's why I also came as quickly as I could knowing that your grandson skipped class for the last and final time. He better have a good reason why he did that to began with."

"Please, calm down" said Vice Principal Chakal, "I am trying to simply enforce this school's laws here, I know you Riveras and Saurezes have your own punishments for your two children that skipped school."

"But this isn't like Manny to really do something like this" said Rodolfo as he stood up, "I know Manny isn't really perfect at all, but he'll never do something like this."

"Well then Mr. Rivera, your son as what the police chief stated before, better have a good reason why he never attended ANY of his classes today" replied Vice Principal Chakal.

But just then, close to the Earth's atmosphere, Frida had managed to gain control of the escape pod once again. The escape pod then went right into the Earth's atmosphere at quite a fast speed. Frida was doing her best to maintain control as parts of the escape pod were coming apart.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" cried Manny as he was trying to hold on.

"I'm doing my best!" replied Frida, "Now all I have to do is just steer toward Miracle City!"

Back in the office of Vice Principal Chakal, the Vice Principal headed toward a bookshelf, where he grabbed a ladder and went up. He then took a book from the top of the shelf, and brought it back down to the table.

"Here are some forms of legal punishment you fine folks can employ against your misbehavior children" said Vice Principal Chakal as he gave an evil grin.

"Oh my, these won't do for my standards at all" said Maria as she began to read through a few of the pages.

"This is what I sometimes use against recruits whom goof up too much" added Emiliano.

"Well, if you folks feel that some of these suggestive punishments that are legal are too harsh for your standards, my recommendations is that you take the least punishment you think wouldn't scare your troublesome child too much" said Vice Principal Chakal, "I would be happy enough to see it go through."

"Enough of this" said Rodolfo as he refused to stop reading the book any further, "I'm sure Manny has a good reason why he couldn't come to class today."

"Look Rodolfo, I don't want to use any of these sort of punishments again my own daughter" said Emiliano, "but those two better find a good excuse why they didn't go to school today or we'll have to come up with a punishment for them."

"Perhaps you're right' sighed Rodolfo, "we must punish these two for what they have done."

"Excellent" said Vice Principal Chakal as he was about to grab a pen to authorize the punishment, "oh, I mean I know it's hard that you folks have to do this to your own children."

But before Vice Principal Chakal could approve a punishment by the two families, the escape pod which Frida was trying to control had broke through Earth's atmosphere quite well intact. The escape pod accidentally was targeting the Vice Principal's office.

"I hope we don't have a hard landing!" cried Frida.

"So do I!" added Manny.

Before Vice Principal Chakal could sign his initials on the document approving the punishment against Manny and Frida, the escape pod immediately crashed right between the two families and Vice Principal Chakal.

"What in blazes is that thing?!" cried the Puma Loco as he fell out of his seat and right onto the floor.

"Cool, we made it home!" cried Frida as she opened up the hatch of the escape pod to which she then turned around and noticed a red faced Vice Principal Chakal.

"You two destroyed my office!" bursted Vice Principal Chakal at both Frida and Manny.

"I knew you two had a good reason why you didn't come to class today, it has something to do with this contraption right here, doesn't it?" asked Rodolfo.

"My God, Frida, are you alright?" asked Emiliano as he rushed toward his daughter's aid.

"Where the heck were you two?" asked Maria.

"We were, how can I put this, abducted by aliens" replied Manny.

"Aliens?!" cried everyone.

"What kind were these aliens?" asked the Puma Loco as he got himself up from the floor.

"They call themselves the Grox" replied Frida.

"Grox, Grox, Grox, never heard of them" said the Puma Loco, "are they evil?"

"Yes, they want to turn our planet into a toxic rock" replied Manny.

"Oh, that is indeed quite evil indeed" said the Puma Loco, "my kind of people."

"Well then" said Rodolfo, "I hope you'll be happier, when you only rule just some rocks while you're enslaved by these aliens. If it's true that an alien race known as the Grox are out to go destroy the Earth, we must warn everyone on the planet about it."

Meanwhile, while both Frida and Manny continued to warn everyone about the impending danger of the Grox, the same Grox on a toxic moon on Jupiter had arrived with an armada fleet. The captain of the scouting ship which failed to apprehend both Manny and Frida was brought forth to the admiral of the fleet.

"I am most disappointed with your work" said the admiral, "you were ordered to capture at least two specimen, of the dominated species of the targeted planet so that we can study them for weaknesses."

"Please, sir" said the captain, "I can do better."

"No, I'm afraid you can't" said the admiral to which he snapped his fingers which Grox soldiers came to grab the now former Grox captain, "take this incompetent fool away from me and send him to the spice mines."

"Oh no, please, wait, I can do better!" cried the former captain as he was being dragged away by the two soldiers.


	4. A Laughable Warning

Chapter 4: A Laughable Warning

Since Manny and Frida had an excuse why they didn't come to school for most of the day. It was now up to the both of them to warn the rest of Miracle City and also Mexico as well about the impending alien invasion from the Grox Empire. After their parents received a good warning, even with the Vice Principal still in doubt, they were ready to warn everybody else.

"So how the heck are we going to warn everybody in not just Mexico but the rest of the world?" asked Frida.

"I don't know" replied Manny, "we could try to warn all the super heroes and villains I run into for starters."

"But who should we start with then?" asked Frida.

Suddenly green light from the ground suddenly emerged, and a burst of explosion came about. After the green light faded, Sartana of the Dead had managed to resurrect herself from once again from the grave.

"I have returned to initiate my revenge against you, El Tigre!" cried Sartana.

"Wait" said Manny even after he once again got into his El Tigre suit, "I don't want to fight you."

"Ha, give me a good reason why?" asked Sartana.

"We're going to be invaded by aliens!" cried Frida.

"Hey, I was suppose to say that" complained Manny.

"Aliens?!" cried Sartana, "Don't make me laugh, you're just doing this as an excuse for me to not implement my totally successful, revenge plan against you!"

"I'm serious, I'm not lying!" cried Manny.

"Bah, prepare to face my wraith, El Tigre!" replied Sartana.

Sartana, this time was quite different from what she use to be, before. With one pull of the string from her mystical guitar, a green aura went around her as a shield. She then immediately raced toward Manny and gave him a good punch, and even smacked him down quite hard using her guitar.

"Now that had to hurt" commented Frida.

"You don't know the half of it" replied Manny as he was quite dizzy.

"You let yourself go quite a bit this time around" said Sartana as she then grabbed poor Manny by the neck, "I'm going to finish you off once and for all."

"Listen to me, I don't want to fight you, I have come to warn you" said Manny who then managed to use his strength to prevent Sartana from using her mystical guitar to come down right on him.

"Warn me about what sort of aliens you talk about?" asked Sartana.

"He means the aliens who built this contraption" replied the voice of the Puma Loco.

The Puma Loco came right into the scene with the large escape pod he was carrying using his mech.

"Just what the heck is that?" asked Sartana.

"It's the escape pod that the Grox originally made" replied Frida.

"Who the heck are the Grox?!" cried Sartana, "I demand to know the answer."

"We only know they're an alien race bent on conquering our planet, and they're going to destroy it's current atmosphere first" replied Manny.

Sartana then loosens her grip over Manny and allows him room to breath.

"So, you're saying there is a race of aliens that want to destroy the planet I desire to rule with an iron fist?" asked Sartana.

"Yeah, pretty much" replied Frida.

"Then I, Sartana of the Dead shall help you warn the rest of Miracle City, and the rest of the country of the impending invasion, because the Earth is only good if I want to rule it" continued Sartana.

"Come on, we better hurry if we want to stop the Grox" said Manny.

As Manny was leading the way in trying to warn more people about the Grox along with Frida, the Grox armada fleet had established a colony on the now toxic Jupiter moon. The admiral of the armada was quite pleased as he watched the establishment of the colony on the toxic moon. He was happily watching the progress through the window on his flagship.

"Sir, all the materials needed to conquer the tiny blue planet known as Earth have arrived" said a soldier who saluted to the admiral.

"Excellent" said the admiral who then turned around toward the soldier, "have the ships of my fleet gather the necessary materials, I want to see those two troublesome specimen to see their own planet be turned into this."

The scene then switches over to a horribly, toxic scene on the Jupiter moon. It was quite uninhabitable the moon, and the only living creatures that could see the moon as habitable where the notorious Grox were finishing up the final touches on the new colony.

"Now" said the admiral of the fleet who then turned toward the computer screen and summoned a few members of his fleet.

"Sir, we're reporting in and ready to go" said one of the captains.

"We're ready to go too" said a second captain.

"Same here" added a thrid.

"Are your star fighters ready to neutralize the primitive fighters of Earth?" asked the admiral.

"Yes sir" replied all the captains.

"Excellent, let's move forward!" ordered the admiral.

The entire fleet then began to change its direction, heading away from Jupiter, and heading straight over the asteroid field, and toward the tiny blue planet Earth. Meanwhile on Earth, Sartana had an easy time of warning the heroes, villains and average people of the impending invasion of the Grox with Manny and Frida leading the charge. Yet there was one person who was not convinced of an impending alien invasion and he was Mexico's main military General. He had refused to hear the calls coming in from Manny and Frida about the impending invasion of the Grox. He had even refused to allow them to obviously enter Mexico's version of Area 51.

"Manny, I don't think we can get in the military base to warn the General" said Frida, who was just outside the military base itself.

"I don't even think even my own El Tigre suit can get me into that base" said Manny.

"Leave that to me" said Sartana as she appeared before them, "I can distract the military, while you two go in and warn the General."

"I don't know, how the heck do we know you won't use this opportunity once we defeat the Grox, that you'll take over?" asked Manny.

"Come on, it's the only option we have" said Frida.

"Your friend is right" replied Sartana, "I'll take care of everything, just get the message across."


	5. A Warning to the Public

Chapter 5: A Warning to the Public

Right outside the gate of Mexico's version of Area 51, members of the military began to observe Sartana of the Dead was getting closer to the base.

"You there, civilian, step aside!" ordered one of the soldiers whom was patrolling the area on a jeep.

"I'm just sort of lost here" said Sartana, "I'm kind of looking for something, could you men in green help me?"

"Yeah, finding what?" asked another soldier.

"The right way toward me taking over your military base!" laughed Sartana with one flick of the strings on her mystical guitar, she was able to blow the jeep right into the air.

The jeep then flew immediately right into the sky, and the landed right on the ground with the soldiers on the jeep quite unhurt from the incident.

"Sir, it's happen, one of those crazy super villains from Miracle City have just decided to take control of the base!" cried the soldier.

"What?!" cried the head General on the other line who was busy with quite some paper work at his desk, "Put a Code 11-94E immediately for the entire base!"

"But sir, it's no ordinary super villain" said another soldier on the other line, "it's Sartana of the Dead!"

"Well then put an order for 90-456D8, Code Red Alert!" ordered the General, "Help should arrive to ensure Sartana does not cross the line into our base!"

"You got it sir" replied the soldier.

As Sartana then stood her ground, she then signaled Manny and Frida to sneak pass the oncoming soldiers that were coming her way.

"You two go on ahead" said Sartana as she turned toward a rock which Manny and Frida were hiding behind, "I'll be able to distract these boys in green."

"Wow, thanks" said Manny.

"Come on, come on, we got to tell the General about the Grox invasion!" cried Frida as she grabbed Manny.

While the two snuck by the oncoming military garrisons that were heading straight where Sartana was located, the base in general was getting quite empty by the moment. Manny and Frida hid in some barrels nearby and watched the oncoming trucks, tanks and all sorts of military weaponry move through.

"Okay, it's clear!" cried Frida, "Let's go find that General!"

"Hmm, now if I were a military General where the heck would I be at?' asked Manny to himself to which he then noticed the air vent, "I know, stuck doing some boring paper work, in some crummy office!"

"Come on, let's get going then!" cried Frida.

"You got it" replied Manny as he extended his El Tigre claw, and pried open the air vent.

Meanwhile, back in the office of the General, the military General really wanted to be out where the action was. Yet he was reprimanded for a previous misdeed he done on the battle field and now stuck doing various boring paper work while the rest of the soldiers were out fighting Sartana.

"Curse this paper work!" cried the General as he finished one stack of work, "Why is it that I'm not allowed to talk about some alien weaponry we could obviously use against our foes?!"

Suddenly just then, Manny and Frida broke in from the air vents.

"What the, El Tigre?!" cried the General who was quite astonished and grabbed his medication just in case, "What the heck are you doing here barging in, or is Sartana a distraction from the real threat, you who has turned into a super villain and now will likely take me down?"

"Please, you have to listen to us" said Frida, "we're not here to waste you."

"Oh that's mighty fine" said the General as he took out quite a large weapon from his desk, "I keep this baby just in case if my men are too busy fighting a diversion battle."

"Listen to me, we're here to talk about the Grox, we're not here to harm you!" cried Manny.

The General then stopped what he was about to do against Manny and Frida.

"Did you say Grox, Grox as in being an alien race?" asked the General.

"Why yes" replied Frida, "that's what we're trying to warn you about, duh!"

"There is something I want to show you" said the General.

The General then guided both Manny and Frida to what seem like a secret chamber of the military base itself which was well underground, and hidden quite well. The three went right into an elevator which then took them down all the way to what seem like a secret hangar bay.

"Now I'm going to get reprimanded even further for talking about this" said the General as he began to walk with Manny and Frida, "but nearly every government on the planet has been keeping a secret about the truth of UFOs. In which case, we've been attempting to develop new technology from any UFOs that have crashed on Earth. We have speculated some strange activities were afoot some forty years ago when a strange UFO ship crashed landed. There were some other UFOs there as well but before we could send a fighter or two they left."

"So, you're saying the ship you've kept all this time was from the Grox?" asked Manny.

"Not exactly" replied the General as he then guided them to the ship itself, "this ship was heavily damaged by what appears to be this mysterious Grox. One of our spy satellites which drifted too far from the solar system was blasted to space dust by some strange ship."

"So why did the government ask you to keep this silent?" asked Frida.

"That's a question I can't even answer" replied the General, "but you two can use this ship to take down the Grox invaders if you'd like."

"Wow, cool!" cried Frida as she opened the hatch to the ship, "This is just like the escape pod, only with weapons!"

"Come on" said Manny as he got in his seat, "we don't have any time left here."

Manny was right on track, at that very moment it seem. The Grox fleet arrived coming out of the asteroid field which it used the asteroids for cover to prevent detection. The admiral of the Grox fleet gazed at the tiny blue planet which was quite ripe for conquest.

"Ah us, our prime target is nearly in range" said the admiral as he gazed at the tiny blue planet once more, "we'll soon be able to conquer this primitive world and take it as our own!"

"For the glory of the Grox!" cried every member of the crew.


	6. Grox Fleet Invades Earth

Chapter 6: Grox Fleet Invades Earth

At last, the notorious Grox fleet arrived close to the tiny blue planet Earth. The entire fleet had remained undetected thanks to the usage of the asteroid field. The Grox admiral was so far, quite pleased with the results. He happily gazed at the tiny blue planet for a few moments.

"Sir" said a technician whom approached the admiral, "should we fire the missiles with the drought manipulator on it now?"

"Not until we're in range" replied the admiral, "this tiny blue planet would make the perfect point for our race to launch attacks against other alien empires that stand in our way."

"As you wish sir" said the technician whom promptly went back to his post.

Meanwhile back on Earth, in Mexico's version of Area 51, Manny and Frida had immediately gotten right onto the alien ship that had crashed on Earth long ago.

"So do you think this thing can handle an entire Grox fleet?" asked Manny.

"I don't know" replied Frida.

"Oh that reminds me" said the General as he then gave the two astronaut suits, "you might want to use these suits if you wish to breath outside of space."

"Cool, we get to where these suits!" cried Frida as she put hers on.

"Come on, let's get going" said Manny.

"Alright, I'm going as fast as I can" replied Frida as she then started up the engines of the alien ship.

Frida managed to start the engines on the alien ship, and soon enough, it blasted itself off from the secret hangar bay it was being kept in to which shocked the soldiers whom were fighting Sartana outside the base.

"Oh no, he didn't!" cried one of the soldiers.

"Ha, this is part of the plan, now that my part is over, I bid you all a good farewell, hope you can deal with the oncoming alien threat yourselves!" laughed Sartana with one pull of the string on her mystical guitar, she systematically destroyed the oncoming tanks that were charging right at her before she disappeared.

Back with the alien ship, Frida had managed to get the alien ship out of Earth's atmosphere and right into space itself. As the lone alien ship managed to get itself into space, it was immediately detected by the Grox fleet.

"Sir" said a technician to the Grox admiral, "we have detected a lone ship that just came out of Earth's atmosphere. Should we send a star fighter to investigate?"

"Put the troublesome ship on screen" said the admiral.

Suddenly, the image of Manny and Frida's face came up on the computer screen whom were in front of the window of the alien ship itself. The Grox admiral began to laugh, along with members of his own crew along with the captain.

"This is the sort of opposition that the former captain of the scouting ship was worried about?!" laughed the admiral, "Send out the star fighters, and be quick about it."

"Yes sir" relied the captain whom then leaned over toward a technician and gave the orders.

Meanwhile back on the alien ship itself, Frida then began to notice that a few star fighters began to emerge from the flagship and headed their way.

"Er, Frida, I think we got company!" cried Manny.

"I'm on it" replied Frida to which she then got ready at the console of the alien ship.

She immediately pressed the right buttons on the console, which the ship itself then fired upon the star fighters destroying each one of them into nothing but space dust. This angered the admiral quite a bit, as he slammed his fists right on his command console.

"I can't believe those star fighters of ours were destroyed!" cried the admiral.

"Do you want me to send out the heavy star fighters?" asked the captain.

"No, I am not willing to loose top technological star fighters against some primitive sub-species" replied the admiral, "we'll have to have a few of our own ships come in range and destroy the lone Earth ship."

"You got it sir" said the captain as he then went to his seat and began to direct other captains to target the lone alien ship.

Back on the alien ship, Frida and Manny both noticed the Grox fleet's ships were coming toward them instead of sending out more star fighters.

"Dude, what the heck are we suppose to do?!" cried Frida as she capital ships were coming in their range, "This ship is too weak to handle something as large as those ships!"

"I know, I know" replied Manny who began thinking on what sort of power could stop an oncoming Grox fleet, "how about if I try to use the Ancient Tiger Spirit?"

"That might be just able enough to work against an oncoming menacing fleet!" replied Frida with such excitement, "But how the heck are you going to get out there long enough to implement that power of yours?"

"Hmm" thought Manny to which he then realized this ship also had a torpedo missiles for ammo, "I think I would be able to do this, if you'd help me aim at the right ships."

"Great" said Frida, "we haven't got much time left. The ships are approaching us at quite a fast speed."

Back on the flagship, the Grox admiral was quite pleased that the lone alien ship was coming into range of at least four of his capital ships of the rest of his armada.

"Ah, just sit back and relax everybody, it's all going to be over soon enough" said the admiral as he leaned back calmly in his armchair watching the four capital ships of his fleet moving toward the lone alien ship.

"Admiral" said one of the captains of the four ships, "we're coming into range, it would only be just for another twenty minutes or so, but we'll be able to hit them with everything we got."

"Ah, just enough time for me to have a freshing drink" said the admiral to which he then signaled an idle technician, "you there, get me a good drink where I can relax and watch the fireworks from my position."

"But don't you want me to monitor to see if anything strange is going on with that lone alien ship admiral?" asked the technician.

"Just go and get my drink!" barked the admiral.

"Yes, right away sir" replied the lone idle technician as he hurried off.

"Now, all we have to do is sit back and relax, and watch the fireworks occur" laughed the admiral as he turned his arm chair toward the four capital ships approaching the lone alien ship which Manny and Frida were in.


	7. Manny's Victory Plan

Chapter 7: Manny's Victory Plan

It was finally time for Manny to show an alien empire what he was made out of. He headed himself right into the torpedo missile space in the alien ship that Frida was controlling.

"Dude, are you sure this will work?" asked Frida as she was at the hatch of the torpedo missile storage place where Manny was at.

"Yep, this is the chance I get to use the Ancient Tiger Spirit again, this time against a massive armada of Grox ships" replied Manny.

"Here goes nothing" said Frida.

Meanwhile back on the flagship of the Grox fleet, the admiral was laughing at Manny's attempts as the lone alien ship Earth had acquired stood right in its path.

"This is all that stands before us?!" cried the admiral with such laughter, "Come on, everybody laugh with me!"

"Er, sir, the drink you ordered?" asked the technician who was idle.

"Ah yes" replied the admiral as he then quickly gulped down the drink in such a hurry, "let's see these fireworks light up already!"

"It's going to take us another few minutes sir, but I think we can get in range of the lone ship" replied the captain on the inner comm of one of the capital ships that were coming in range.

"Get me another drink" said the admiral as he turned to the technician, "something sweet for the occasion."

"Right away sir" said the technician as he hurried away.

Meanwhile with the three capital ships coming in range of the lone ship in the path of the armada, Manny readied himself to be launched into space as he had his space suit on. Frida was at the controls of the ship waiting for Manny's signal.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" asked Frida to Manny on the inner comm of the ship.

"Yep, ready as I'll ever be" replied Manny.

"Okay, it's your plan" said Frida as she then began to press the buttons.

Frida then continued to press the various buttons on the console, to which Manny began to ready his Ancient Tiger Spirit power. When Manny began to have a green aura around him, Frida pressed the launch button sending Manny straight into space itself. Manny was having the time of his life as he was flying through space to which shocked the three Grox captains to which one of the captains immediately called in the admiral.

"Sir, something strange has emerged from the lone ship!" cried the captain.

"What, now you've just interrupted me in my moment of triumph!" cried the admiral.

"Here's something what some of our cameras have caught" said the captain as he sent it to the admiral.

As the admiral took the drink from the tray which the idle Grox technician brought over, he immediately spat out some of the liquid he was drinking right on the technician. He was astonished to see that the captain of the scout ship had been telling him the truth. That this was the same Earth specimen that was being target to be studied.

"I think we can handle something like this" said the admiral, "continue on your movements."

"But sir" said one of the captains, "we've just started to fire upon the strange floating creature, and it's deflecting our lasers!"

"What, impossible!" cried the admiral, "What the heck is going on there?!"

Back outside, Manny was having the time of his life, using the power of the Ancient Tiger Spirit he was able to breath in space, along with being able to freely move about. Manny successfully used his claws to destroy all the weapons onboard the three capital ships. The captains of the three ships panic and began to retreat from the scene.

"No you idiots!" cried the admiral as he then threw his drink down spilling it all over the floor, "Get back to your positions!"

"Sir, that Earth specimen has some sort of unknown power or something, we can't handle something like that!" cried one of the captains.

"Bah, send in all the other ships if these three can't do the job!" ordered the captain.

The rest of the remaining fleet then began to move in, to which the admiral felt it was also time to create a drought on the planet. So he, himself was the one who pressed the button on the console sending a missile from the flagship heading straight toward Earth.

"Manny, look it's that strange missile we share back on the scout ship!" cried Frida.

"Don't worry, I'll handle this" replied Manny.

Manny went to work, and used his claws to destroy the strange missile. This of course shocked the admiral who then ordered Grox star fighters to be launched to target Manny. Manny quickly dodged the oncoming star fighters, and with one swipe of his claw he destroyed each one to which the Grox pilots immediately ejected themselves.

"No, no!" cried the admiral as he was crying hysterically, "This can not be!"

The admiral then ordered the other capital ships to move in. As other capital ships began to close in, Manny used the power of the Ancient Tiger Spirit to destroy all the weapons onboard the capital ships. Even making the star fighters that remained on the ships to remain inoperable.

"This is impossible!" cried the admiral as he was trying to find a way to move his flagship forward.

"Sir, may I suggest a tactical retreat?" asked the technician who gave him the drink before.

"Retreat, retreat?!" cried the admiral, "We got one of the biggest weapons here that'll stop that little pest! Ready it!"

"Er, sir" said another technician, "that strange green wave prevented us from using any weapons, our weapons have somehow been disabled."

"What?!" cried the admiral, "I guess I have no choice but to withdraw."

As the entire Grox armada then began to retreat, Manny immediately went back to the alien ship Frida was in through the same way he got out. He crawled right through the torpedo hatch, to which Frida opened it up where Manny looked quite warn out in spite of his victory.

"Wow, that took a lot on you, didn't it?" asked Frida.

"Yeah" replied Manny as he collapsed on the floor.

"Come on, let's head on home" replied Frida.

As Frida steered the ship back to Earth, several miles away the damaged Grox fleet was heading toward a close blackhole which was just a few lightyears away.

"Damage report" said the admiral to one of the technicians.

"Weapons should be no problem replacing sir, though we did loose a number of our star fighters" replied the technician.

"I'll ensure we'll have our revenge against that blue planet, eventually we'll come back with a larger force and take total control!" laughed the admiral.

The scene then fades with the Grox armada leaves the solar system, at least for now.


End file.
